Under Mimi's Shirt
by Aaron The Night Watcher
Summary: Mimi calls Matt over to see what's under her shirt. Chaos ensues.


Digimon!

Title : Under Mimi's Shirt!

Mimi's Apartment!

Mimi was sitting in front of her mirror. She stood up and walked over to the phone. Mimi picked up the phone and dialed Matt's number.

Matt's Apartment!

Matt was sleeping in his bed. His telephone rang and he woke up and hit his head on the desk.

Matt yelled : " GOD DAMMIT!." He then picked up the phone and said, " Fuck that hurt, stupid desk."

Mimi's voice on the other side replied, : " _Matt, I was wondering if you could come over and look at something, uh, errr, uh, under my-," _

Matt then replied, : " Under your bed, there's something under your bed, what is it a monster?."

Mimi continued saying, : " _No, under my-," _

Matt interrupted and replied, : " Under your, bikini bottoms, what the hell could be under there that would surprise me?."

" _No, under my-," _

Matt interrupted and said, : " Under your desk in your apartment, well, it's probably a-,"

Mimi interrupted and said, : " _No, under my-,"_

Matt interrupted again and said, " Under your life jacket, well it's probably a-,"

Mimi interrupted and said, : " _No, under my shi-," _

Matt interrupted again and said, : " WAIT!, maybe I should just come over and you can tell me then, but first, I need to grab my, Garurumon, sleeveless shirt, it's the new hip thing this year, and I-,"

Mimi interrupted and said, " _MATT!, For the last time, I need you to come and tell me what's under my-," _

Matt interrupted again and said, " Wait, maybe this is just like that time I wanted to take you out on a date and then you went with, Garurumon instead isn't it?."

Mimi replied, " _MATT!, I thought we said we would never bring that up again, now I really need you to come over and tell me what's under my-," _

Matt interrupted again and said, " Well, I can tell you what's not under your, Shinobi right now, and it's me, HA HA HA HA!."

Mimi replied, " _MATT ISHIDA WILL YOU JUST LISTEN TO ME!." _

Matt replied, " Mimi, I need to call, Tai, and tell him about your, Shinobi, by the way, what the hell is a, Shinobi anyways?."

" _Matt, I'm not saying, Shinobi, I'm trying to say, that need you to tell me what's under my shi-," _

Matt interrupted and said, " Girl, I'm going to come over there, and I'll tell you what you want to know."

Matt hung up the phone. Matt ran down the stairs and slipped. Matt then rolled down the stairs until he got to the bottom. A person was walking through the front door when, Matt ran past him. The man grabbed him and said," Where are you off to pal?."

Matt replied, " Well, I'm going to tell my girlfriend what's under her shi-,"

The man then replied, " Shiny underwear?."

Matt said, " No, under her shi-,"

The man then replied, " Shiney shirts?."

Matt said, " Uh, no, under her shi-,"

The man replied, " Shit that's in the toilet?."

Matt said, " Un, eww, NO, under her shi-,"

The man replied, " Shiny new shoes?."

Matt said, " No, under her shi-,"

The man replied, " Sh-,"

Matt then said, " LOOK!, I'M GOING OVER TO MY GIRLFRIENDS HOUSE TO SEE WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS UNDER HER SHI-, OH DAMN!."

The man asked, " What's the matter, Sir?."

Matt replied, " I FORGOT WHAT THE HELL IT WAS SHE WANTED!." Matt started to walk off towards his apartment room and said under his breath, " Stupid girlfriends, always have to call them back to see why they called in the first place, because some mule headed moron walks up to you, asks you some stupid question and then, MAKES YOU FORGET WHAT THE HELL IT WAS!." Matt walked in to his room and picked up the phone. He dialed, Mim's phone number and he waited patiently.

Mimi's Apartment!

Mimi heard her phone ring and she said, " Hello?."

Matt's voice replied, " _Mimi, it's, Matt, I forgot why you wanted me to-," _

Mimi interrupted him and said, " Oh, hi, Matt, what do you mean what I wanted you to, what?."

Matt replied, " _You called a little while ago and asked me to come over to see what was under your shi-, uh, Shit I'll have to call you back." _Mimi heard a dial tone on the other side and then she shrugged and hung up the phone. Mimi started to file her nails and then she heard the phone ring.

She answered it and said, " Hello?."

Tai's voice on the other side replied, " _Hi, Mimi, I was wondering, but have you seen, Sora, today?." _

Matt's Apartment!

Matt walked back in to his room and then slipped on a banana peel and then said,

" Shi-," And fell on the ground.

Mimi's Apartment!

Mimi was still talking to, Tai, on the phone.

She replied, " No, Tai, I haven't seen her today, but I asked, Matt a little while ago to come and see what was under my-,"

Tai interrupted her and said, " _Under your bed?." _

Mimi continued saying, " No, under my shi-,"

Tai interrupted her and said, " _Under your Shashank Redemtion DVD, that you put away in your closet?." _

Mimi continued saying, " No, under my sh-,"

Tai then said, " _Well if your just going to tell me to shut up, then tell me that, don't just say, SH, I hate short letters." _

Mimi then said, " Nevermind." She hung up the phone and then waited for, Matt.

Matt's Apartment!

Matt was lying on the ground and then he got to his feet. Matt said, " What the hell did I just ste-," Matt stepped on the banana peel again, slipped and fell on the ground. Matt was looking up at the ceiling again. He then got to his feet and looked at the door. Matt then decided to head over to, Mimi's place like she asked him to do.

Later!

Outside!

Matt was walking down the sidewalk.

Matt started to say to himself, " Jeez, first I slip on a banana peel, and then I go and do it again. JEEZ!, What else could happen tonight?." Just then a bus went past the street he was about to cross and water splashed all over, Matt's suit. Matt clenched his teeth and then said, " DAMN-IT!." Matt gave the vehicle the bird and then continued on his way, thinking about what might be under his girlfriends shi-, whatever that might be.

(Matt Thinking)

Matt was standing in, Mimi's room.

Then he said, " Mimi, I'm here, what was it you wanted me to do?."

Mimi then replied, " Well, this is what's under my shi-,"

Matt interrupted her and said, " Your shoes?."

Mimi then said, " No, under my, Shi-,"

Matt interrupted her again and said," Under your, Shiney new silverware drawer?."

Mimi said, " No, under my, Shi-,"

Matt then said, " I've got it, under your, Shy composition."

(Matt Stops Thinking)

Matt walked further until he realized that he was standing in front of, Mimi's house. He bit his lower lip and then thought about what was under he shi-, and also what exactly a shi-, was. Then another vehicle drove past and splashed water all over, Matt's back.

Matt then said, " DAMN-IT!."

He then knocked on, Mimi's door. Just then a raccoon ran up the back of, Matt's shirt. He reached behind him and said, " Oh, SHIT!." Matt fell on the ground and started rolling around. He then started to unbutton his shirt. And then he got up and rammed his head in to, Mimi's front door.

Inside Mimi's Apartment!

Mimi heard the knock on her door. She walked over to her door and asked "Who's there?."

Outside Mimi's Apartment!

Mimi's voice from the inside said, " _Hello, who's there?." _

Matt was lying on the ground unconscious from hitting his head against the door.

Matt opened his eyes and then said, " What the hell was that?."

Matt got up and then heard, Mimi's voice. " _Hello, who's there, Matt is that you?."_

Matt then said, "Yes, it's me, Mimi." Mimi opened the door and, Matt walked in.

He shut the door behind him and, Mimi said, " Alright, now the thing that I wanted you to see was-,"

Matt interrupted her and said, " Huh, Mimi, I've slipped on a banana peal about two times tonight just trying to get over he-, WHOA!." Matt stepped on some oil on the floor that the housekeeper hadn't cleaned up yet. Matt slid in to the kitchen and went out the back door. Matt then fell face first on the back porch. Matt got up and then he said, " You put that there on purpose didn't you?."

Mimi replied, " No, Matt, I didn't." Mimi started to walk away. Matt then started to follow her. Mimi walked past a closet. Mimi then said, " Matt,-" Mimi started, but as she started a black ninja came out of the closet, and grabbed, Matt. Then the ninja pulled him in to the closet and shut the door. Then the door opened and, Matt fell on the ground. He then got up and he had a blackeye, and other bloody marks on him. Mimi turned around and said, " Matt, I just wanted you to tell me what was under my shi-, HOLY SHIT!, What happened to you?."

Later!

At Mimi's House!

Mimi brought, Matt some tea. Matt had bandages on his arms and legs.

He then looked at, Mimi, and asked, " Mimi, what was it that you wanted to tell me?."

Mimi replied, " Alright, I wanted-," As she said this, Myotismon came out of nowhere and punched, Matt in the face knocking him on the ground. Then he vanished. Mimi continued saying, "-You to tell me-," She turned around and saw, Matt all beat up, and she said, "-, God, Matt, what happened to you?." Matt stood up and started to stagger towards her.

Matt then said, " Mimi, I want you , to stick it in your ear, because every time you've tried to tell me what's under you, shi-, whatever a shi- is, I don't know, but every time you've tried to tell me, something has happed to me."

Mimi then said, " Matt, why the hell are you trying to come after me like a disgruntled, Zombie."

Matt then started to walk towards her, but he didn't notice the floor was kind of starting to cave in and he replied, " Because I'm trying to figure out what is under you're shi-," Matt yelled, "AHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, OOF!." Mimi closed her eyes and opened them again.

In The Basement!

Matt was lying on the ground. Matt then heard, Mimi's voice. She said, " Matt, Matt are you alright?."

Matt got to his feet and said, " Yes, Mimi, I'm just fine, I'm perfectly,-"

Just then a midget walked up to him and said, " Hi."

Matt then said, " Mimi, what the hell is a midget doing in your base-," Just then the midget kicked, Matt in the knee. Matt then yelled, " OW!, Ow, ow, ow,." Matt then walked in to a board that was sticking out of the floor above him. Matt then fell back and yelled, " OW!, SON OF A BITCH THAT HURT!."

Later!

Back Upstairs!

Mimi and Matt were around the hole again.

Mimi then said, " Alright, Matt, I want to show you what's under my shi-," As she said this she lifted her shirt and hit, Matt in the eye.

Matt then yelled, " AHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!, You hit me in the eye, Mimi, I can't see a thi-AHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, OOF!."

Mimi then put her shirt down, looked around, and said, " Matt, Matt where did you go?."

Later!

In Mimi's Room!

Mimi was patching up, Matt's wounds. Matt sighed and walked over to the window sill. He sat down on it with the window open, which he didn't see at first. Mimi cleaned up the blood and then she said, " Alright." Matt looked at her and she picked up some perfume. She set the perfume down on the window sill. Mimi said, " Now, I want you to tell me what's under my shi-,"

Matt picked up the bottle and said, " How does this stuff work anyways, I've always wondered how-," Matt squeezed the squishy thing and sprayed himself in the eyes. Matt screamed, " AHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, MY EYES!."

Mimi looked at him and asked, " God, Matt, what happened to you?."

Matt then said, " Oh, I was looking at your perfume bottle and I sprayed the stuff right in my ey-AHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!." (CRASH).

Mimi put her shirt down and looked around.

She then asked, " Matt, why do you keep running away?." Mimi then heard a groan. She ran over to the window and saw, Matt lying on the front lawn.

She then said, " Matt, why are you lying in my front lawn?."

Later!

At Matt's House!

Matt let out a long sigh of relief.

Just then, Matt's, Mom walked over to, Matt and said, " Matt, Mimi called, and she said she wanted you to come over as soon as you started to feel better."

Matt looked at his, Mom and replied, " Mom, that woman is a death trap, and she's a black widow, she's trying to kill me."

Matt's Mom looked at him and said, " Matt, sweety, your girlfriend isn't trying to kill you that's preposterous, you're just going through changes, it happens to everyone."

Matt looked at his mother and yelled, " MOM, I AM NOT GOING THROUGH CHANGES!, Mimi, is trying to kill me, I think this is what she's been trying to do all along."

Mrs. Ishida replied, " Sweety, I think you're just overreacting."

Matt then sighed and said, " Alright, Mom, I'll got back over to her house tomorrow morning and we'll have a talk about this, goodnight." Matt's, Mother then walked away. Matt started towards his room. Mr. Ishida then heard a,

" AHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! CRASH!."

Mr. Ishida turned to his wife and said, " Honey, I think I forgot to tell our son that I put a hole in his floor this afternoon."

Mrs. Ishida shook her head and looked up at the ceiling.

The Next Day!

Matt picked up the phone and dialed, Mimi's number and waited patiently. He then heard her pick up on the other side.

Matt then said, " Alright, Mimi, I'm coming back over to your house today."

Mimi then said, " _Great, I'll see you at the door." _Matt hung up the phone and, His Mom, walked over to him and handed him a rose.

Matt then asked, " Mom, what's this for?."

His, Mom, replied, " It's for, Mimi." She then walked away. Matt sighed. He got up and started towards the door.

Outside On The Sidewalk!

Matt walked down the sidewalk and looked to the side. A person waved at him that he didn't know.

Matt looked at him and said, " What?." The person handed him a dollar and then walked away. Matt shook his head and started towards, Mimi's house. Matt then remembered that it was the day that they first started dating. He then started towards the bouquet shop.

At The Bouquet Shop!

Matt walked in to the shop and walked over to the front desk.

A person with combed black hair walked past him and said, " Hey, Nice hair man, oh, don't buy the black roses, they're deadly, HA HA HA!."

Matt opened his eyes wide and then the man walked away.

Matt turned to the desk and saw a person behind it. Matt then said, " Excuse me, Sir, but, I was wondering, how much are you selling that bouquet of, Red Roses for?."

The Man looked at the price tag and handed them to him.

Then the man said, " Twenty Bucks."

Matt looked at him and said, "Twenty Bucks." Matt pulled out his wallet and then handed him the money. He then took the flowers and walked away.

When he got outside a person drove by him and mud splattered on his clothes.

Matt looked up at the sky and said, " Jeez." Then he started to walk towards his house. He stopped when he saw a little girl.

Matt then said, " Little girl, I-," The little girl kicked him in the shin. Matt dropped the roses and they got run over by a steam roller while he was hopping around about his leg.

Matt then said, " Damn It." He then started towards, Mimi's house.

At Mimi's House!

Matt knocked on the door. Mimi answered the door and said, " Hi, Matt, you can come in."

Matt walked in and said, " Oh, sorry about the dirty clothes, Mimi, I was tying to bring you some flowers but a kid rode by me on his bike and splashed mud on my clothes."

Mimi then replied, "That's alright." Mimi then turned around. Matt then lit a match and lit one of, Mimi's candles. Mimi looked at him and said, " Thanks, Matt, it was getting kind of dark out." Mimi walked away.

Matt started to follow her and he said, "Mimi, I-, WHOA!." Matt slipped on a banana peel and fell on the floor.

Matt looked at the ceiling and clenched his teeth.

Mimi looked at him and asked, "Are you okay?."

Matt got to his feet and said, " Mimi, I've never been better, you want to eat?." Mimi nodded her head.

Later!

At The Table!

Matt was sitting across from, Mimi. Mimi then said, " So, Matt, you want to see what's under my, sh-,"

Matt interrupted and said, " Sky hook, that's what you're going to say right?."

Mimi then replied, " No, Matt, under my sh-,"

Matt interrupted again and said, " Slippers in your bedroom, I don't really want to know what's under those but if you want to show me, then that's fine."

Mimi then said, " No, Matt, under my sh-,"

Matt interrupted again and said, " Submarine sandwich?."

Later!

Matt was sitting with, Mimi in the living room watching television.

Mimi's Dad walked in and asked, " Hey, any of you two want some doughnuts?."

Matt then replied, " Sure, I'll take some."

Mimi's dad walked away to get some doughnuts. Mimi looked at, Matt and asked, " Matt, now, I really want to show you what's under my-,"

Matt looked at the television and said, " Mimi, sweety, not right now okay, I'm watching the television."

Mimi looked up with an annoyed expression on her face. Mimi looked at the television and then said, " Alright, Matt, this is it, really, I want to show you what's under my shirt?." Matt then looked at her and replied,

" Mimi, I need to go to the bathroom." Matt got up and then walked away. Mimi then heard, " WHOA! AHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! OOF!." (CRASH).

Mimi opened her eyes wide and then asked, " Matt, are you alright?."

Matt's voice came up from the basement and replied, " _Yes, Mimi, I'm just fine."_

Mimi then replied, " Okay, just checking."

Down In The Basement!

Matt got to his feet and brushed himself off. He stood up and hit his head on the light bulb.

Matt then said, " Ow." Matt thengot to his feet and brushed himself off. He looked around and then started towards the basement stairs. Matt walked over to the stairs and then he looked down and saw a leprechaun standing in front of him.

Matt then asked, " MIMI?."

Mimi's voice came from above him and replied, " Yes, Matt?."

Matt then said, " Mimi, you've got a, Leprechaun in your basement." Just then the, Leprechaun grabbed a wooden baseball bat and smacked, Matt in the head. Matt yelled, " OW! WHY YOU LITTLE SHIT!." Matt ran after him and then it vanished. Matt then ran in to the Furnace and fell on the ground. Matt then said, " Ouch, that hurt."

Mimi's voice came from upstairs, " _Matt, are you okay?." _

_Matt replied, _" _Mimi, I'm just fine, a little, Leprechaun kicked me in the leg, he hit me in the head and then I chased after him, then he vanished and I ran in to your furnace." _

_Matt then went back upstairs. _

_Upstairs!_

_Matt walked out of the basement and then said, _" _Mimi, did you hear what I said?." Matt then stepped on a banana peel. Matt said, " WHOA!." Matt then fell back down the basement stairs. Mimi heard, Matt scream, " OUCH!." Mimi then heard some ruffling downstairs. Then she heard him coming back upstairs. Matt came out of the basement and then walked over to where, Mimi was. _

_Mimi then asked him, _" _Matt, are you alright?." _

_Matt looked at her and replied, _" _Mimi, I'm just fine, perfectly okay, in fact, I'm so okay, that I want to eat with you more often." _

_Mimi then replied, _" _Really, that's so romantic." _

_Matt the looked up at the ceiling and said, under his breath, _" _I was being sarcastic." _

_Later!_

_Matt and Mimi were sitting outside in a swing. Matt then looked at the stars and said, _" _Mimi, the stars are beautiful aren't they?." _

_Mimi replied, _" _Yes they are, Matt." _

_Matt then sighed and said, _" _Man, this has been one hell of a night for us wouldn't you say so, Mimi?." Mimi nodded her head. Matt looked around and then got out of the swing. He then started towards the front door. On his way there, Matt turned to, Mimi and asked, " Mimi, you want anything to drink?." _

_Mimi replied, _" _Uh, some water would be fine, Matt." Matt then opened the front door. A ninja was standing in front of him. _

_Matt then said, _" _What the hell are you-." The ninja kicked, Matt in the face and he fell off the porch and landed on the ground._

_ Matt looked around and Mimi said, _" _Matt, why haven't you gotten my drink yet, I'm thirsty." Matt got up and looked where the ninja was before. The ninja was gone. Matt got to his feet and then walked towards the front door. When he got there he went inside and then, Mimi waited patiently. _

_Inside!_

_Matt walked over to the refrigerator and then opened it. Matt opened the door and pulled out a glass of water. He then shut the door and started towards the front porch. Matt walked over to the front porch door and then went outside. When he stepped out he then said, _" _Mimi, I found some wa-," A person smacked, Matt in the face with a blueberry pie. Matt licked his face, smiled, and said, " Blueberry pie, yummy, I love blueberry pi-," Another person walked by and smacked him in the face with a cherry pie. Matt then licked his lips and said, " Cherry, and Blueberry Pie, even yummier, now that's what I call a-," Another person walked past and smacked him in the face with a lemon pie. Matt then said, " Yummy, with Lemon Pie, now that's what I call a-, AHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!." Matt then ran in to the front yard and started to roll on the ground screaming. _

_Mimi looked at him and asked, _" _Matt, what's wrong with you?." _

_Matt then said, _" _A stupid squirrel crawled up my-OUCH, WHY YOU LITTLE." Matt then felt the squirrel run out of his shirt and then, Matt turned around and said, " Yeah, you better run away you stupid fur ball." Matt then shut the door and started towards, Mimi. Matt then said, " Stupid little fur ba- WHOA!." Matt slipped and fell on the ground again. Matt looked and saw a banana peel lying on the ground. Matt got to his feet and looked at, Mimi. He the said, " Mimi, I'm going home, I can't take this anymore." Matt then started towards the front door._

_ Mimi then said, _" _Matt, wait." _

_Matt stopped and turned around. He then asked, _" _What?." _

_Mimi sighed and replied, _" _Well, I wanted you to sleep with me tonight." _

_Matt opened his eyes wide and then said, _" _Well, uh, huh, uh, well, uh, huh, uh, okay." Matt then started towards her and then he fell through the floor. "AHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!, (CRASH) _"_OOF!." _

_Mimi closed her eyes again. _

_Later At Matt's House!_

_Mimi was dabbing a wet washcloth on his head. _

_Matt looked at her and then replied, _" _Mimi, I'm fine." Matt got up and started towards the stairs. He then turned around and said, " Oh, I've had a nice night tonight." Matt then went out of his door and stepped on a banana peal and then went crashing down the stairs. Matt then said under his breath, " Jeez, a guy's not even safe in his own home." Mimi then looked up and smiled to herself. _

_The Next Day!_

_Matt woke up and saw, Mimi lying next to him. Matt then started towards the stairs and then said, _" _WHOA!." Matt then went crashing down the stairs. When, Matt got to the bottom he looked around and said, " Momma, I'm okay." Matt then shook his head and looked around. Matt then said, " Mom, I think I need help." He got to his feet and then started towards the kitchen. Matt walked through the dinning room and hit his toe on the dinner table chair. Matt then said, " Ow, ow, ow, ow." Matt then fell through the floor. " Ahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, OOF!." _

_Later!_

_Matt was sitting with, Mimi. Matt looked in to her eyes and she pulled out some bandages. Mimi then put a bandage on his head and his shoulder. Matt smiled at her and She said, _" _There all better." Mimi then got up and walked away. Matt then fell flat on the floor. He then realized that his chair had fallen apart from under him. _

_Matt's mom walked in to the room and asked, _" _Matt, have you seen the apple juice?." _

_Matt got to his feet and said, _" _Yes, I think it's in the fridge." Matt's Mom then went to check the fridge. Matt then started towards the backyard._

_ Mimi was out there waiting for him. Mimi looked at him and said, _" _Matt, I hope this day will be as good for you as yesterday was." _

_Matt then said under his breath, _" _A good day for you maybe, OUCH!." Mimi looked at him and realized that he'd stepped on a rake and it flew up and hit him in the face. _

_Mimi then said, _" _Oh, Matt, you're silly." _

_Matt then said,_" _Mimi, I'm going to take a guess at what you want." _

_Mimi then said, _" _Alright." _

_Matt then said, _" _Okay, here we go, uh, I'm rearing to go, uh, uh, my guess, my guess is peanuts and caramel?." Mimi shook her head. Matt then said, " Damn." Matt then started to walk away._

_ Mimi then asked, _" _Matt, where are you going?." _

_Matt replied, _" _I'm going for a walk." Matt then walked away. Mimi then smiled to herself and started to file here nails. _

_Later!_

_Matt was walking down the street and he stopped at the bank. He walked up to the, ATM, and pulled out his credit card. Matt the slid it through the slot and punched in his pin number. Then the money came out. Matt took his card and put it away. Then he put the money in his pocket. Matt the turned around and started on his walk. Matt then heard a growling noise behind him. He stopped and turned around. Matt looked at a dog with large fangs. _

_Matt opened his eyes wide and said, _" _Shit." Matt then started to run down the alley. Matt ran down the alley away from the dog. _

_Later!_

_Matt walked up to his front door and knocked on it. Mimi opened the door and said, _" _Hi, Matt."_

_ Matt walked in and said, _" _Hi, Mimi." He then walked over to the television room. And started to watch some television. Matt then got up and walked towards the kitchen. Matt walked in to the kitchen and then opened the fridge. He pulled out a glass of milk. Matt then started to drink the glass of milk. _

_Matt finished the glass of milk and said, _" _Mimi, I'm going out for a walk." Matt then walked towards the front door. When he got there and walked out, Mimi's front door and then shut the door. Mimi smiled as he left. _

_Outside Mimi's House!_

_Matt walked over to the sidewalk and then started towards the left. He then started to think about what had happened that day. Matt then looked up and bumped in to, Tai. Matt then said, _" _Hi, Tai." _

_Tai replied, _" _Hi, Matt." _

_Matt then replied, _" _So, you want to walk with me?." _

_Tai replied, _" _Alright." _

_Tai then followed, Matt and they started to walk down the sidewalk. _

_Matt looked at, Tai, and said, _" _Tai, I have to tell you something, today has been a really weird day, and I mean really weird, I fell down a hole about five or six times today, and I hit my knee on the chair, then I slipped on a banana peal about five times, and other stuff to." _

_Tai thought about it for a moment and said, _" _Matt, maybe you're just having a bad day." _

_Matt then said, _" _Tai, I'm not having a bad day, I'm cursed, that's what it is." _

_Tai stopped and asked, _" _Matt, how could you be cursed?." _

_Matt replied, _" _Think about all the bad stuff that has happened to me today." _

_Tai replied, _" _Matt, You're not cursed, you're just, you, that's all." Tai and Matt continued walking._

_ Matt then said, _" _Alright, Tai, if you think I'm not cursed, then there's probably some of our other friends that think so to."_

_ T__ai stopped walking and said, _" _Matt, uh, Joe and Izzy think your cursed." _

_Matt replied, _" _Oh, okay, so maybe just you then." Tai shrugged and they continued walking. _

_Matt sighed and Tai said, _" _Hey, a doughnut shop." Tai and Matt started towards the shop. When they got to the front door, Matt knocked on it. Matt and Tai waited patiently. A person opened the door and they walked inside._

_ Matt then sat down and asked, _" _I would like a glazed doughnut please." _

_Tai then said, _" _Same thing for me please." The man walked away. Tai looked at, Matt and said, " Matt, have you ever eaten here before?." Matt then shook his head. Tai then said, " I was afraid of that." The man came back with their doughnuts and handed them to him. Tai paid with his money. Tai took a bite and so did, Matt. _

_Matt then looked over at, Tai, and said, _" _Tai, do you want my doughnut, all of a sudden I don't feel like eating." _

_Tai then shook his head and replied, _" _Matt, just eat your doughnut, you look like you haven't eaten anything in months." _

_Matt nodded his head and started to eat his doughnut. Matt then said, _" _Tai, I'm glad that you and I could enjoy these doughnuts together." _

_Tai nodded his head. Then Tai got up and so did, Matt. Matt and Tai started towards the main entrance and left the building. _

_Tai then said, _" _Man, those were good doughnuts." _

_Matt then said, _" _I know, uh, Tai?." _

_Tai replied, _" _Yeah." _

_Matt said, _" _Did we pay for those?." _

_Tai replied, _" _Uh, no, why?." _

_Matt looked back. _

_A man walked out of the shop and said, _" _YOU DARN KIDS COME BACK HERE AND GIVE ME THE MONEY YOU OWE ME! TWENTY FIVE DOLLARS EACH FOR YOUR DOUGHNUTS!." _

_Matt swallowed a lump in his throat. Then Matt and Tai ran down the sidewalk and away from the doughnut shop. _

_Matt looked at Tai, and said, _" _Man, that guy was really mad at us." _

_Tai replied, _" _Yeah, but here's the thing, It could have been worse." _

_Matt and Tai then stepped in cement and they couldn't get out. _

_Matt then said, _" _Tai, you had to say that didn't you." Tai shrugged. _

_Matt and Tai both said,_" _DAMMIT!." _

_THE END!_


End file.
